Deleted Scenes
by P0w3r 2 4h3 Play3r
Summary: im basing this story mostly off the the deleted scenes from the movie, but what if Ralph thought X-treem E-Z Livin' 2 was perfect thanks to some changes ;D) what if him and Dunderson aren't the only ones who got their. OC's are being accepted. rated T for alcohol reference, drinking, underaged drinking(once), and language if you squint. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of Earth who have access to wi-fi! This is my very first fic so please no flames. If you have any constructive criticism, or an idea for a fic you'd like to see, don't be afraid to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it ralph, Disney does.**

**And, without further adieu(is this how you spell it?), allow me to present, **

**Deleted Scenes: chapter 1: Wishing for a better life**

Ralph's POV

So here I am, locked up in a space prison in the middle of Hero's Duty. I should have seen this coming. I mean, I went Turbo, put my game at risk, AND put this game at risk in the process. I guess things could be worse, I mean, I could have died right? 'yeah' I thought 'if I had died, fix-it Felix jr. would be unplugged and then the nicelanders would have to pay for MY stupid idea.' Despite the attempt to cheer myself up, I still feel terrible.

After a while I decided to try singing. "little puppy," I began off key, "don't be sad-" "SHUT UP!" an inmate shouts. "Hey, I'm singing here!" I shouted back. "theirs a world just for me-" I was interrupted again by a food tray slamming into my face. "It sounds like death!" another inmate, the one who threw the tray, shouted.

*boing* "huh," I asked looking for the source of the noise. *boing* 'Their it is again,' I thought, but this time I saw something just outside the window. "What's that," I ask grabbing the prison bars. Unfortunately for me, I forgot the bars where electrified, which caused the other inmates to burst out laughing.

Once I had recovered from the shock, I looked out the window to find Felix, all dressed up in a Hero's duty suit. "How ya doin' brother?" he asked as if nothing was wrong. "What do you want Felix?" I grind out through clenched teeth. "Well," He began, "I had a few minutes, so I wanted to stop by and check up on you. I'm flyin' another swore with General Lockland in 1300 hours, funny thing, he seems to have taken a shine to me. He even made me his wing man! Isn't that super?"

I was a bit ticked now, as I responded with, "Aw and you came all this way just to tell me that, gee thanks." 'Your welcome," he said, completely missing the sarcasm, "anyway, I'm tryin' to persuade the general to let you go." "Yeah how?" "I think I can convince him to release you under my supervision. Id be like your parole officer." "HA great, maybe you could toss me up your belt or tie so I could HANG MYSELF!"

"Ralph, their- theirs somthin' else. Remember Sargent Calhoun?" " Ugh, how could I forget **her!**" "Well… She gives me the honyglows in my cheeks." "Gives you the what?" "*giggles* I just think she's as great as they get don't you-" "NO, she's terrible!"

"Ralph I, I have to be honest, I'm conflicted, I know we have to get back home, but I really like Sargent Calhoun-no, we have an obligation to the nicelanders, Ooh but she is so so NEAT-NO, My name is on that game, just lie my fathers name was on his. I'll get you out of this jail and we'll Skedaddle home, decision made. *sigh* Thank you ralph, you always know the right thing to say. I gatt'a go, hang in their brother!" "Thanks for stopping by Felix you really made my day, incase you didn't notice that's **SARCASM!**" I shouted after him as he ran off.

"Keep moving prisoner!" said one of the guards pushing a figure into my cell.

"With pleasure your majesty." The prisoner answered. 'wait," I thought, 'I know that voice…' "Welcome home Dunderson." I said with contempt in my voice. "Ooh, my favorite cell, I call top bunk!" he exclaimed expanding the top bunk, which banged into my head. "H-hay! Parachute pants! What'd they nail you for, being to ugly?" "Good thing my feelings are unhurtable." I say sarcastically. "Woah…" said dunderson as his tone went from happy to sad. "dude," he continues, "Your hurtin'. That bums me out hard, man. Tell me where the pain is coming from goat cheese." "I thought it would be different," I sigh," but its not. Lockland and Calhoun are just as- as stupid as the idiots back home." "they don't appreciate you…" " they don't appreciate me! Exactly! Man, im a good guy, obviously, but no matter where I go these morons treat me like im bad. I just want to go someplace, where I will finally fit in."

"Du-hu-hu-ude, why didn't you say so! First chance I get, I'm heading over the hill for a place made for dudes like us! Here check this out," he pulls out a hologram device, "X-treme E-Z Livin' 2!" "come on what makes you think that game will be any better?" "Cuz theirs no good guys or bad guys! Just: Sand, sun, chicks, sharks, beer, volley ball, surfing, tacos, and a hot tub waiting their with your name on it, its all good man." "All good?" " All good man" "I gatta say man, looks pretty perfect." "Word! They'll love you there! What with your big fat head and our body odor! And yo, dig this goat cheese, cheat codes, All access, all levels, all the time. All you gatta do, is get a space ship into deep space and put that code into the computer. It will hyperdrive you out of this game into extreme easy living 2." He pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand. "here, gimme your hand," he began writing the cheat code on my hand, "R-2-triangle-square-0-2-L-R-X"

"Hang on dunderson, why are you ding this for me?" I asked, starting to think he had an ulterior motive. "Cuz you're my bro, my amigo, my bromigo, haha I just made up that word right there, and because your gonna use thy anvil hands to bust us out of here." "B-bust us out? I don't know man. I'm already in a lot of trouble around here and-" I stopped when I heard laughing outside my cell. I looked out my window to see Felix, Calhoun, and Lockland walking past my cell talking and laughing. I didn't catch much of their conversation, but I did catch something about changing the games name to 'Felix's Duty' from general Lockland.

Now I was angry. 'Felix gets to abandon his game for Calhoun, but I cant for a better life or a little respect!' Then another thought hit me: 'If Felix abandon our game, what harm, could THIS do!' I thought as I used mu "anvil hands" to break through the wall. After running out of the cell, I asked, "OK, now what?" Dundersons only response was, "EVERY BROMIGO FOR HIMSELF!" before running towards the escape pods as the prison alarms sent off.

"Hey," I shouted as I ran after him. By the time I got to an escape pod, dundersons had a already taken off. As I ran into the pod, I tripped causing my chin to slam down on a button. Before I could ask "what happened!" the pod was off to who knows where.

**AN: Well that's one way to waste 3 hours. Before you ask no, I don't know who Bobby Dunderson is. He's just a part of the deleted scene my story is starting out from. I'm not sure how regular my updates will be but ill try to do once a week or more. Remember, OC's are being accepted, but its NOT first come first serve. I will use OC's I like how I like. And if your OSC doesn't show up it doesn't mean its bad, its just doesn't appeal to me or I'm saving it for later chapter. But for now, CIRE OUT!**


	2. Important AN

**AN: Ok first, I have to shout out to a reviewer:**

**M- CONGRADULATIONS M! Votre la première personne à donner une OC si Megan est garanti d'être une partie de cette histoire à un moment donné! Merci pour l'examen, mais la prochaine fois, si possible, veuillez lire en anglais. Je ne suis pas vraiment bon à d'autres langues. Je suis juste en utilisant une application de traduction pour le moment.**

**I'm sorry, I wanted this to be a one-shot. I accidentally put in an authorss note and summery for a story still in early development. I will still try to use OC's that I like but in different stories. Again I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
